


传说

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 一个晚间小辩论





	传说

是夜，星河璀璨。  
火焰静静在枯木之上燃烧着，偶尔因为气流无法在过于狭小的缝隙里通畅前行发出噼啪的炸裂声。初春的夜晚其实并不寒冷，然而这抹糅亮夜色的橙光，  
他披着随处可见的斗篷，徐徐走到篝火面前，低声的询问已经席地而坐的另一位以面纱覆面的聆听者，他是否可以坐在他的旁边。  
那人并未侧过脸，仅是微微的颌了下首。  
他自当做是应允，便坐到了那人身边。  
此处是艾欧尼亚无名之峰的山巅。年迈的老人将他的拐杖随手置于地上，捻着他的胡须缓慢的在讲述着一个又一个故事。  
“……那时，一片可以将一切吞噬殆尽的阴云遮挡住了夜空，昭示着恕瑞玛王国覆灭的时刻即将来临。”  
长者面前的火堆因为燃烧时间过久，似乎变得黯淡了些。不过这并不影响那些因为好奇于老者接下来将要给他们讲述怎么样的故事而聚精会神的观察着他一言一行的学徒和旅行者。  
然而他并没有被这些脸上尽是被火光照亮的期待的人们所感染。  
在他以为自己是唯一那个与四周格格不入的人之时，隔壁那人忽然传来一声轻哼。  
一阵晚风喧嚣而过，拂起半边薄纱，朦胧中的嘴角勾出不明的弧度。  
就当他想要询问，一个古老帝国的陨落，到底有什么值得用轻描淡写的讪笑去面对的时候，叙述者又开始用他苍老的的声音继续述说着那段似传奇，又似寓言的历史。  
“那些恕瑞玛的祖先们在黑暗之中探索，试图以他们的傲慢去揭开宇宙神秘力量的面纱。恕瑞玛的王族们在飞升之时发现了恢弘宇宙留下蛛丝马迹，并利用了它。数以千计的无辜生命因为他们愚鄙的野心成为了那个黄金时代的陪葬品。这就是那个强盛一时的恕瑞玛帝国，以及那些最终将成为神的男人们的命运。”  
言毕，叙述者睁开双眼，仰望星空。北方的星群，正勾勒出当年太阳圆盘崩塌的一瞬间。昔日雄伟宏观的恕瑞玛，如今只剩下断壁残垣与滚滚黄沙。嗟叹声此起彼伏。  
他低着头，沉思着老者的话语。余光撇向隔壁，那人似乎也沉默着，并没有参与到与众人一同慨叹一代辉煌的古文明就这么消匿在历史长河之中的悲剧里面。  
尽管那人并不是唯一一个沉默不语的人，只是他的目光总是不经意间被他那身全白的法袍所吸引。正当他在记忆之中搜寻相似的身影之时，一名激动的旅行者站了起来。  
“啊呀！我这才想起来。您说的，可不就是不久之前借助战争女神的鲜血，成功飞升，现在已经从‘黎明的绿洲’走出的沙漠皇帝阿兹尔，以及解开封印之后，从‘帝王坟墓’里脱逃出来的远古巫灵泽拉斯吗？”  
他手舞足蹈的在比划着他从各地听来的关于恕瑞玛的君主和臣子的传说，从年幼的王子如何经历险阻登上皇位，再到他如何轻信狡猾的占星师，沉迷于化神的幻境，导致最后被其背叛，肉体化为星砂粉尘。本来有些沉重的气氛，竟然因为这跌宕起伏的传奇故事和旅行者眉飞色舞的演说变得活跃了起来。  
“不知道他们之后的命运将会如何呀！”讲完了他的所见所闻，旅行者长舒一口气。  
“我只是个历史的转述者，不是未来的预知者。”老人往篝火里添了一点柴火，“我只知道这两个人都已经获得了宇宙之力，一举一动，都有可能改变整个瓦罗兰大陆。”  
改变整个瓦罗兰？他现在连恢复恕瑞玛昔日的荣光都做不到。  
一个没有帝国的帝王，一个没有人民的君主——现在的阿兹尔，除了驭沙之力，一无所有。  
想到这里，他低声的笑了起来，却没想到，在他自怨自艾的同时，旁边还附和起了几声轻笑。  
“宇宙之力？呵，反正到最后，我们会知道，那名叫做阿兹尔的皇帝，到底拥有怎样的力量。”坐在他身旁的人突然接了一句话。然而他只挑出了阿兹尔，并没有对另一位主角的力量多做评价，这让阿兹尔突然兴起了，要和他探讨一番的兴趣。  
“那名叫做泽拉斯的占星师，不过也只是生活在帝王的阴影之下可悲的影子罢了。”  
“哦？现在的沙漠皇帝，何尝不是个在一片黄沙之上自己称王，沉浸在过去的幻想里的睡美人？”那人笑得十分开怀。他抬起了手伸到了面纱之下，仿佛在拭去眼角笑出的眼泪。“他或许需要一位王子，再给他一个冲击之吻，让他好好的看看他的王国之下到底埋着多少肮脏的尸骨。”  
阿兹尔隐约嗅到了一阵火药味。他虽然看不见那人藏在白纱之下的面庞，但是从他的语气来看，他脸上的表情不是轻蔑大概就是嘲讽。  
阿兹尔其实并不讨厌战争：因为这是一种称王的手段。一个仁慈的王自然会斟酌使用这个手段的后果，不过如果只是逞口舌之快，现在扇风点火也未尝不可。  
“为了帝国的昌盛，再大的牺牲也是值得的。”阿兹尔并不是没有反省之意，然而当下他只是想看看那人的反应罢了。  
“对那位阿兹尔阁下而言，这句话的确是个真理。”  
那人不经意间吐出的讥讽话语引起了旁人的侧目，可他似乎完全不在意，还在针锋相对的和阿兹尔较劲，“您和他，可真是像啊。赞成以少数人的痛苦，换取多数人的幸福。当然所有从中受益的人都会认为您的选择是正确的。这大概就是他当年被‘所有人’爱戴的原因吧，毕竟奴隶和人是不同的。”  
在那人滔滔不绝的痛斥君主的爱是虚无的时候，阿兹尔似乎听到他的内心深处那些歇斯底里的呐喊。这和他之前沉默时给人的那种事不关己高高挂起，甚至游刃有余之感，几乎是大相径庭的。  
他一定是经历过了什么，才会如此激动吧。就像自己一样。  
又一阵夜风喧嚣而过。阿兹尔兜帽下因为摇曳的火光而产成的阴影之下，祖母绿的鹰眼正闪烁着凛冽寒光。意识到阿兹尔的目光中已经带有想要洞察自己真身的野望，那人瞬间住了口，被吹起的面纱下嘴边又挂上了一个似有似无的微笑。  
风停后，他安静的仿佛从未开过口一样。方才因为过于急速的言语而上下起伏的肩膀，如今亦平整得没有一丝波澜。  
“两位……要不要喝杯奶茶，歇息下再聊？”旅行者怯生生的声音兀然出现。他倒是没有想到一个不知是真是假的传说，能引发这种剑拔弩张的辩论。见一旁本应是今夜主角的叙述者已经沉默许久，旅行者想起这听故事的好氛围还是得由他自己找回来，便立马从自己的背包里掏出了几个木碗，往里面倒了些热腾腾的奶茶，想借此平复一下两位辩论家激动的心情。  
“谢谢。”阿兹尔看着那人好像什么事都没有发生过一样，愉快的接过了旅行者递过来的木碗，毫不客气的喝了起来。喝完之后，他还不住的在称赞其味道甜美。茶香和奶香随风四溢，尴尬的气氛一扫而空。  
“那……我们接着讲下一个故事？”艾欧尼亚的故事叙述者似乎对此习以为常。见大家的脸上又重新出现了充满对新的传奇向往万分的神色，他再次捻了捻胡须。故事如泉口涌出的细流般被娓娓道来。这一次，他讲的是星界之神的游离于宇宙与瓦罗兰大陆之间的趣事。  
阿兹尔对这些就没什么兴趣了。他站起身，斗篷在空中划出一道残影。  
“再见，阁下。能与您聊天，真是一件愉快的事情。”  
那人似乎没有打算离开，只是处于礼貌，和阿兹尔道了别。  
“会再见的。你可以选择不必再跟随我，但是你一定会成为见证者。”  
阿兹尔留下这句话之后，他的身影迅速的消失在了夜色之中。  
“没错，我会再一次成为你的失败的见证者。”  
虚灵化的泽拉斯的声音回荡在无名之峰的山巅，只是匆匆离去的阿兹尔并没有听见。  
从那以后，艾欧尼亚的叙述者在恕瑞玛的传说里多添了一个部分，那便是恕瑞玛实际亡于交流障碍。

end


End file.
